Selalu Ada Cinta
by Plovercrest
Summary: Kelakuan Orihime sebagai saudara kembar Rukia, selalu membuatnya naik pitam. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia demi menghadapi saudaranya itu? NOT YURI, RnR mina? :D


**~Selalu Ada Cinta~**

**~Genre: Family, Friendship~**

**~Chara: Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA'S POV<strong>

"Rukia-chaan! Ini aku kembalikan buku diarymu, maaf ya, kelihatannya karena sudah lama, kertasnya banyak yang robek," ucap seorang gadis seraya tersenyum manis ke arahku. Jujur saja, aku tidak membutuhkan senyuman itu, yang kubutuhkan adalah… Jawaban dari pertanyaan; Kenapa kau bisa merobek diary kesayanganku!

Oke, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau selalu menghancurkan barang milikku yang selalu kau pinjam dengan berbekal senyuman, dan suara memelasmu. Aku bingung, apakah di tanganmu yang putih dan halus itu, terdapat jarum-jarum tajam yang akan selalu merobek barang yang di sentuhnya? Ayolah, kau sudah besar. Bukan seperti adik kandungku yang harus kudidik supaya bisa menjaga barang dengan rapi, dan sebagainya. Tapi kau sebaya denganku! Aku bingung, kenapa kau harus ditakdirkan menjadi saudari kembarku. Orihime.

Masih banyak kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh saudari kembar yang wajahnya sama sekali TIDAK mirip denganku. Hanya mata kami saja yang sama-sama bulat dan lebar. Contohnya, ia pernah menghilangkan novel Agatha Christie yang sudah kukoleksi sejak SD. Argh! Tidakkah kalian tahu seberapa mahal novel yang cukup tebal itu? Apalagi cerita-cerita pembunuhannya itu terlalu seru, sampai-sampai aku serasa berada di dalam ceritanya! Dan ia juga pernah menghabiskan ayam goreng yang SEHARUSNYA untukku! Oh, sungguh malapetaka yang INDAH!

* * *

><p>"Sudah, deh, Rukia. Kalau lama-lama di tatapi, bisa-bisa kacaku pecah, lho."<p>

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, setelah ucapan Hinamori barusan. Lalu aku menjauhkan kepalaku, dan menatapnya yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Tapi, tidakkah kamu melihat? Aku bahkan lebih pintar darinya, juga tidak ada setitik jerawat pun di wajahku. Apa yang kurang dari diriku, sehingga kedua orangtuaku pun lebih menyayangi Orihime?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada sahabat dekatku, Hinamori. Sekarang hari Minggu, jadi aku menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk main ke rumah Hinamori. Daripada harus mendengar ucapan, 'Wah! Maaf ya, barangmu tidak sengaja kuhilangkan.' Dan lain sebagainya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, kalau kamu lebih pintar dan lebih cantik dari dia," dari ucapannya barusan, kelihatannya Hinamori juga sudah malas mendengarkan rutukku.

"Sayangnya, tubuhnya lebih molek, dan lebih tinggi darimu, Rukia." Tepat sudah. Hatiku semakin dibuat hancur, hiks….

"Hmm. Aku juga bingung, kenapa ia bisa menghilangkan barang-barang milikku atau menghancurkannya dalam sekejap? Apakah ia menggunakan semacam mantera, sihir, atau sebagainya?"

Hinamori menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan tersenyum simpul, lalu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti ada badut yang sedang melawak di depan matanya. Aku langsung menekuk alis kananku, dengan mulut sedikit menganga ke bawah.

"Ada yang lucu kah?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku takut jika sekarang Hinamori kerasukan sesuatu, sehingga ia bisa menganggap masalah serius ini sebagai lelucon.

"Tidak, hahaha. Aku hanya merasa, pemikiranmu masih seperti kanak-kanak, Rukia. Sudah lupakan saja soal itu, toh kamu kan masih mempunyai bakat-bakat yang tidak dimilikinya."

"Kamu berbicara seolah-olah itu bukanlah beban. Enaknya jadi anak tunggal," sindirku sambil berkacak pinggang, dan memonyongkan mulutku. Hinamori terkekeh pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia beranjak berdiri dari ranjang yang berukuran sedang itu. Dan berkata kepadaku, "daripada dipikirin terus nanti kamu jadi botak, mending kita ke bioskop aja, yuk! Siapa tahu ada film bagus yang sedang diputar di sana."

Yeah, ide bagus yang cukup bisa diterima oleh kepalaku yang hampir botak ini. Setidaknya jalan-jalan bisa membuatku melupakan semua ini, bukan?

* * *

><p>Sore hari aku pun pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa, di rumah hanya ada Ibu, Ayah, dan Orihime. Aku menginjak-injak keset di depan pintu rumahku. Lalu masuk sambil berkata, 'Aku pulang!' Dan bukannya mereka balas menyapaku, tetapi aku langsung disuguhkan dengan pernyataan yang amat pahit dari Ibu.<p>

"Rukia, hari ini kami mau pergi ke rumah paman Urahara, ya. Soalnya pamanmu baru pindah rumah, jadi harus membantu membereskan barang-barangnya. Kamu tinggal di rumah sendirian, gak apa-apa, kan? Besok siang juga kami sudah pulang, kok."

Sebentar, tadi kata Ibu, aku tinggal di rumah SENDIRIAN? Jadi Orihime juga diajak? Kenapa begitu!

"Lho? Kenapa aku tidak diajak juga, Bu?"

"Kamu harus jaga rumah, Rukia. Nanti kalau kemalingan gimana?" cerocos Ayah. Ah, kalau kemalingan juga, paling kulkas, televisi, sama komputer yang hilang.

"Eh! Ah! Ini tidak adil, dong! Kenapa setiap hari Orihime yang selalu di manja? Setiap kali dia merusak barangku, Ibu dan Ayah tidak pernah memarahinya. Tapi sekali aku menghilangkan barang milik Orihime, Ibu langsung mencaci maki. Bagaimana, sih?" aku langsung meledak-ledak. Orihime masih diam di tempat, dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu. Kamu sudah besar, kan? Orihime juga jika menghilangkan barangmu suka Ibu marahi, kok. Sudah ya, ini kunci rumahnya. Jaga hati-hati," ucap Ibu sambil mengambil mantelnya. Ayah juga menutup kertas koran yang dibacanya sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Orihime berjalan melewatiku, seperti biasa, dengan senyumannya.

"Rukia-chan! Kami pergi dulu, ya! Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini!" Ia memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih. Aku yang masih belum bisa meredakan amarah, hanya menggumam singkat. Lalu setelah pintu ditutup, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Oke Rukia, kita lihat sisi positifnya saja. Aku bisa terbebas dari acara pinjam meminjamkan buku. Dan barang-barangku pun menjadi aman, tenteram, dan nyaman. Tidak ada yang menghabiskan makananku sembarangan, juga tidak ada yang membuatku telat ke sekolah hanya gara-gara dia lama mandinya.

Aku langsung menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku ke atas kebawah, seperti sedang berada di tumpukan salju putih. Kalau Hinamori melihatku seperti ini, dia pasti mengira aku orang gila yang tidak pernah tiduran di atas gundukan salju.

* * *

><p>Esok pagi, aku bangun dengan malas, juga dengan perasaan bahagia karena Orihime tidak ada di sini. Aku memakan sepotong roti yang diolesi mentega dan dipanggang, yang sudah menjadi sarapan langgananku setiap pagi. Lalu aku segera berangkat ke sekolah seperti hari-hari biasanya.<p>

"Ohayou, Rukia!" sapa Hinamori di tengah jalan saat aku mau memasuki kelas. Aku membalasnya santai seperti biasa.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Kelihatannya kau begitu tidak mempunyai semangat. Ada sesuatu?" Hinamori yang menyadari perubahan diriku ini—bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada diriku—langsung bertanya. Aku memasang tampang bingung, kemudian balik bertanya padanya, "memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang kurang tidur?"

"Lebih tepatnya orang yang kurang tidur dan terkena penyakit epilepsi."

Aku langsung _speechless_. "Itu samasekali gak lucu tau, Hinamori."

Pelajaran pertama langsung dimulai. Aku yang merasa jenuh dengan pelajaran kali ini—bahasa Jepang yang selalu membuatku mengantuk-ngantuk—hanya menggambar-gambar di buku bagian belakang.

Tiba-tiba nggak ada angin, nggak ada kebakaran, wajah Orihime terlintas di kepalaku. Dan itu membuatku kesal kembali. Walaupun sudah berjuta-juta senyuman tulus yang ia berikan padaku, tetap saja aku anggap itu sebagai angin lalu yang tidak ada gunanya.

Aku memegang pulpen bewarna merah erat-erat. Dan mulai menggambar, oh, atau lebih tepatnya menulis dengan liarnya di buku.

I HATE ORIHIME.

Begitulah tulisannya. Aku menulisnya besar-besar, dan merobek kertas itu. Dengan background aura-aura hitam di sekelilingku, kertas ini pantas kutempel di depan kamarku. Sehingga ketika Orihime ingin meminjam barangku lagi, ia tidak akan bisa. Karena ada tulisan ini! Bwahahaha! Pikiran jahat plus sesatku mulai bekerja kembali. Aku merasa seperti pemenang sebuah perlombaan, bahwa kenyataan sebenarnya aku hanyalah seperti orang sesat yang tidak pantas ditiru anak kecil.

Aku lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku rokku. Lalu kembali membuka buku pelajaran, seakan-akan barusan itu tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu, aku akan melancarkan jurus pamungkasku untuk menghindarkan Orihime dari barang-barang milikku. Mudah saja seperti sedang mengusir nyamuk menggunakan Baygon. (?)

* * *

><p>Saat tiba di rumah, aku langsung mengeluarkan kunci, dan membuka pintunya. Tetapi pemandangan di dalam sungguh amat tidak biasa. Balon-balon terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Aku membuka sepatuku pelan, dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Apa jangan-jangan ada maling yang sedang berpesta pora di rumahku?<p>

Lalu aku kembali menengok ke dalam, tepatnya ke dapur. Dan terdapat kue berukuran medium di meja makan. Aku menghampirinya pelan. Siapa tahu ini jebakan! Lalu terdapat memo di atas kue itu.

_Rukia-chan, selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga sehat dan panjang umur selalu! Cobain ya, mie buatanku ini, enak lho :D_

Mataku berhenti membaca memo kecil itu. Aku tahu tulisan ini. Ini milik….

"Rukia-chaaan!" tiba-tiba Orihime keluar dari kamar, dan langsung menerjangku bagaikan serigala menemukan mangsanya.

"Rukia, selamat ulang tahun ya! Ibu dan Ayah sengaja membuat kejutan ini secara diam-diam," ucap Ibu dan Ayah yang juga keluar dari kamar. Yah, aku juga tahu kalau kejutan itu dibuat dengan diam-diam, kalau spontan sih namanya bukan kejutan.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Apa mungkin aku terlalu bahagia, atau terlalu sedih karena Orihime tidak ada di rumah?

"Nih, Rukia-chan, hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku," Orihime memberikan novel-novel, juga beberapa koleksi lagu John Denver ku yang BERHASIL dihilangkannya dulu. Aku hanya bisa terkaget, melongo, diam di tempat seperti orang bodoh.

Saking terharunya, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan dua patah kata yang anak kecil pun bisa ucapkan, yaitu, 'Terima kasih.'

"Lain kali aku pinjam lagi ya, Rukia-chan. Ehehe," Orihime tertawa pelan, seperti anak kecil. Oh, rasanya aku ingin memeluk saudari kembarku itu setelah sekian lama.

Sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi, hanya gara-gara Orihime menghilangkan barang-barangku, toh akhir-akhirnya selalu ada cinta dari keluargaku. Mereka tidak benar-benar melupakanku. Termasuk Orihime sekalipun.

"Terima kasih, ya!" aku memeluk seluruh keluargaku. Dan pelan-pelan juga kurobek kertas yang bertuliskan I HATE ORIHIME.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>Oh iya, pertama Shizu mau bilang, kalau saia tidak bermaksud untuk mem BASHING CHARA. Shizu juga menyayangi Orihime, kok ^^ Makanya Shizu buat fic ini, yang berkisahkan Rukia mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Orihime. Dan akhir-akhirnya kebahagiaan yang menggantikan amarah Rukia.<p>

Hmm, Shizu sebenernya tau, kalau ulang tahun Rukia bukan tanggal segini, ehehe. (Seenak jidat nentuin ultah orang), saia sengaja buat seperti ini, supaya ceritanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Saia juga ingin memberi pesan untuk para Readers sekalian, jika kalian mengalami PERSIS sekali seperti yang dialami Rukia, jangan marah-marah, ya. Karena saudara kandung kalian itu juga pasti mempunyai cinta untuk kalian, kan? Walau sebenernya nyebelin banget, dan lain sebagainya. Karena saia juga merasakannya, mempunyai adik yang bandelnya kayak cacing kepanasan (?), tapi jalanin aja dengan santai. Toh, yang nanti merasa bahagia pun kita semua, kan? ;) Semoga nasehat abal saia ini dilupakan! (lho?)

Maaf ya, jika penjiwaan karakter masih belum tergali dengan dalam (?), alur masih kecepetan, dan rada-rada ngawur. Jadi bersediakah Anda-Anda sekalian meninggalkan Review/Kesan/Pesan untuk Fic ini? :D

Arigatou ;)


End file.
